


腾龙起凤

by xiayuanwei



Category: 123 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuanwei/pseuds/xiayuanwei





	腾龙起凤

前情提要：润玉苏醒以后，旭凤整日赖在璇玑宫。天后因为润玉散去一半寿命，转而对他有所放松。龙凤乐得清闲。彦佑与穗禾分别来寻找润玉与旭凤。润玉炼化了旭凤一缕涅槃魂火。

第十一章 腾龙起凤

雪青色的靴子跨过高高的门槛，璇玑宫里一片素白天青，仙子仙童穿着月白衣衫，黑发银绦，穿梭往来，悄无声息。  
瑬英低头看着自己男儿般的短打劲装，下意识的把冒着幽幽紫光的鞭子往腰间又塞了塞，张望了片刻，终于逮到一个熟悉的面孔，挥了挥手大声喊道，“燎原君！这里这里！”  
偌大的庭院，瑬英的声音清脆的回响。  
燎原君大步走了过来，恭恭敬敬道，“公主殿下，有礼了。”  
瑬英摆摆手，“好说好说。哎，你家殿下还真在这儿啊？前日我听见他出了点儿小错，自请卸了兵权。怎的，还真打算在这璇玑宫萝卜白菜啊？”  
燎原君竟然神奇般的听懂了这萝卜白菜的形容。  
瑬英毫不见外的锤了燎原君肩膀一把，“殿下在哪儿？”  
“后院。请先让小仙代为通……”  
一道紫光奔腾而去。  
“……传。”  
瑬英尚在半空，便听得一阵清灵悦耳之声，犹如艳阳高照之下泉水欢乐的敲击着浅谈砂石，激扬清脆，无限的生机活力。  
打眼细看，似有金色衣衫的男子半个身子隐在树影之中，指尖灵活拨弄琴弦，不时望向前方。  
瑬英睁圆了杏眼：万万想不到那乱发残血连着皮肉盔甲的火神，竟然还会气定神闲的弹琴？难为他那弯弓搭箭的大手了……  
顺着旭凤的目光，瑬英又瞧见一白衣美人儿，云烟一般的身影，素月一般的肌肤，三尺青峰在手，和着那琴声身影卓妙。起落回转，云衫蹁跹，剑指苍穹，足踏清风，黑发在半空旋成一潭墨雨。  
琴声忽转悠扬激越，白衣美人的动作也越发大开大合，单足点地，身子向后弯折，几与地面持平，腰间纨素流动。  
“好！好俊的身手！”瑬英抚掌大赞，落地先对着旭凤拱手，“我只当火神殿下受了委屈，在此避世不见。却原来，”瑬英调笑的对着那白衣人站立的方向努努嘴，“是落在了温柔乡啊。”  
旭凤立时站起，有些哭笑不得的看着瑬英，“竟是瑬英公主驾到，有失远迎，怎不通传一声呢。”  
瑬英轻哼一声，“殿下还说呢。我今日可是跑了冤枉路，去栖梧宮打听了半日才知道你在这儿。哎，”瑬英四下望了望，背着手儿凑近了旭凤，“我既来了此处，不见见夜神大殿下是万万说不过去的。不如殿下你与我引荐引荐啊？”  
却听身后一阵清冷温和的笑，“润玉在此。公主有礼。”  
瑬英僵在了原地，偷偷抬眼看了旭凤一眼。却见旭凤一副高高挂起的样子，含笑抱着肩膀，微微颔首。  
瑬英脸面通红，慢慢回过身，硬着头皮道，“这位，丰神俊朗，原来是夜神大殿下。瑬英拜见大殿下。”  
润玉将剑收立于身后，缓步而来，“久闻魔界瑬英公主巾帼不让须眉，便是旭凤见了你也少不得打起十二分的精神。今日一见，名不虚传。”  
在这样纯净淡雅的人面前，瑬英下意识的掖了掖耳边碎发，脸上更加发烫，“火神殿下谬赞，浪得虚名，浪得虚名。”  
“瑬英何必谦虚呢。”旭凤拂袖一挥，凤首箜篌消失不见。  
“啊，”瑬英又回过身瞧着旭凤，语气明显自然多了，“方才远远听见琴声，还未瞧清是什么乐器呢。真是没想不到，凤兄不仅武艺精湛，琴艺也是了得！”  
旭凤笑笑，“不过是凤首箜篌，雕虫小技。”他看了看瑬英微微泛红的脸颊，远远的扫了润玉一眼，“瑬英今日来寻我，不知所为何事？”  
“瞧我！”瑬英拍了拍自己额头，压低了声音，“白矖。”  
旭凤一扬眉，“何刑？”  
瑬英轻啧一声，“水滴石穿。”  
旭凤像是在意料之中，缓缓叹了口气，“何必。给她一个痛快罢了。”  
“此事是天帝陛下与我父尊定夺，还望两位殿下保密。”  
旭凤点头，“自然。”  
润玉对白矖之事一知半解，不便多问，笑对瑬英道，“不知瑬英公主是否赏脸，让润玉一尽地主之谊？”  
瑬英平素接触多为粗莽汉子，被润玉这和风细雨的声息弄的心里一颤一颤的，“大殿客气了。瑬英恭敬不如从命。”  
是夜，旭凤在房间四周悬挂起一盏盏凤凰模样的灯火。暖色的火光流动，惹得魇兽摇头晃脑的追逐。一面发出快乐的鸣叫，一面用小小的鼻子将一盏盏凤凰火顶弄的四处乱晃。青色床幔与云色床纱上尽是舞动交错的凤凰影。  
魇兽额头顶着一展凤凰灯火小心翼翼的凑到润玉身边，仿佛雪白的鹿身上长出一只凤凰，很是可爱，逗得润玉笑了又笑，将那灯盏取下，拍拍魇兽的小脑袋，“也不怕烫。”  
魇兽眯着眼睛蹭了蹭润玉手心，轻轻呜噜。  
“烫不到它，你当它傻吗？”旭凤胡乱抹了一把魇兽脖颈。  
魇兽嫌弃的抖了抖身子。  
“这可真是看人下菜碟。”旭凤摇头笑道。  
魇兽回头冲旭凤喷鼻子。  
润玉笑出了声，轻柔的抚摸着魇兽头顶，“你这灯火还是旭凤变幻的。乖乖的，不许闹。”  
魇兽伸出舌头舔了舔润玉手心，显然是不领旭凤的情，扬起轻快的小蹄子，昂着修长脖颈，踩着旭凤的脚背离开了。  
“润玉。”旭凤一脸严肃，“你看它踩我。”  
“那你踩回去吧。我不偏袒它。”  
旭凤一步跨到润玉身前，“我只找它主子说话。”  
润玉合上书卷，轻轻一笑，“你说。我听呢。”  
旭凤将他手里的书抽出来，与他并肩坐在床边，扯开被柔软轻纱纠缠的衣角，“你眼睛不好，这书便白日再瞧吧。”  
润玉顺从的点点头，“今天听你和瑬英说话，这《梦陀经》里恰记载着白矖与腾蛇的故事，便看住了。”  
“哦？我瞧瞧都写了些什么……”旭凤从润玉身后绕过了手臂，颇有兴趣在二人身前重新展开书页。  
“……倒还有这段故事，”旭凤轻啧一声，轻轻拨开垂在书角的润玉的寝衣一角，“想不到掀起滔天风浪的白矖，竟也这般痴情。”  
“我倒是也有耳闻。那白矖祸乱天界只为寻她的爱人腾蛇。可惜她不辨是非，明知腾蛇神魂俱灭，还一意孤行。禀上神之神力，宣滔天之悲怆，致使灵力暴乱，水漫天界，屠害生灵。”  
“润玉，我与你讲些私房话，”旭凤将书卷撂到一旁，揽住他的肩膀，“若我是白矖，为了我之所爱，翻江倒海，在所不惜。”  
润玉侧过头深深看了他一眼。  
无常世事容不得那么多的也许和可能，非到那最后一刻，便是连自己都不知会是何许应对。  
凤凰，但愿你我不会有那山穷水尽的一天。  
“润玉不信？”旭凤目光如炬，紧紧盯住了他的眼睛，揽住他的手用了力。  
我深信。  
“旭凤。我们虽为神仙，终究还是有那七情六欲。”润玉似乎有些疲惫，顺势半靠在旭凤肩头，喃喃道，“我知那涅槃火多燃一刻便会多一些人受其所害，可我还是没办法顾及他们的安危。我只想救你。你我得天独厚，又有千百倍于其他生灵的灵力加持，到最后，也不过求一个一世一双。只是爱恨如履薄冰，动辄便关乎六界苍生，枷锁一般。”润玉闭了闭眼睛，感觉旭凤温热的呼吸喷在自己额头，缭乱想心绪平复了许多，轻轻舒了口气，带着气声低沉道，“我多言了。随口感叹，凤凰不要放在心上。”  
旭凤天性耿直坦荡，虽不是粗心大意之人，然终日喋血沙场，呼和往来，又，天之骄子，难免骄傲自矜，鲜少有这悲悯思情。润玉所言虽颇有一些悲凉感叹，旭凤心里有所动容，却也只是爱切润玉的心肠，“既是天赐的你我荣耀，必定也担得起这天生地长，”他蹭了蹭润玉发顶，“无论如何，我与润玉同进退，共生死。”  
“凤凰……”  
情为何物，生死相许。  
“在。”  
连旭凤自己都没有察觉，他的声音又轻又柔。  
淡金色的凤凰灯火，为润玉的睫毛镀上熹微的光晕，迎着旭凤的呼吸，在眼睑投上浅淡的阴影，如不胜的蝴蝶翅膀，瑟瑟颤栗。  
旭凤垂首亲吻润玉额头，手指挑开他月色发带，淡淡的龙涎香气伴着黑亮的发，徐徐弥散开来。  
嘴唇贴在温凉的额头，旭凤有些含糊不清道，“好香……”  
润玉自喉间嗯了一声，眼眶飞上一抹红晕，“凤凰闻着……”  
旭凤一面啄吻不断，一面将人抱得更紧，“妙不可言……”  
沙哑的嗓音自耳廓传入脑海，撩起颤栗的酥麻，引得润玉轻轻呼吸，喉结顶着光洁的皮肤滚动。  
旭凤滚烫的鼻尖压在润玉微凉的鼻梁，感受着他呼吸里细细的颤抖，在爱重之心与原始欲望之间粗重的喘息，“润玉，润玉……”  
绵密的亲吻里夹杂着蛊惑的呼唤，烈日骄阳的热烈气息将润玉整个脸庞包裹的密不透气，他在呼吸着他的呼吸，窒息一般的欲罢不能。  
“凤凰……唔……”  
润玉轻轻咬牙，缓缓提气，将呼之欲出的龙尾堪堪收住。  
旭凤一条腿卡进润玉两膝之间，将人一推，顺势就把润玉压在了床沿，他粗重的呼吸满是压制不住的情欲，亲吻着润玉的脖颈，“我快不知拿你如何了润玉……润玉……”  
润玉无意识的哼了一声，侧脸迎合着旭凤的吻，明媚的气息卷进自己的口腔，湿滑的两条舌追逐紧贴。这才得了慰藉一般，闭上了眼睛，下巴随之享受的勾了起来。  
旭凤几乎要把一口牙齿咬碎才忍住不立刻撕碎润玉的衣服。  
心头所爱毫不设防的露出醉人春色，激的他身上一阵阵发热，奔腾的血液一股一股向他的小腹冲撞。  
旭凤含着润玉的舌，含糊不清道，“你快把我烧着了……”  
“你可属火……”润玉发出抑制不住的喘息。  
“我属火，”旭凤的双臂撑在润玉身侧，轻蹭他的鼻尖，“你属于我。”  
润玉阖目而笑，眼皮上新月一般的褶皱温柔的微微泛着红，他扶住旭凤肩膀，轻轻一带，变作半骑在旭凤腰胯，“凤凰说什么？”  
不待润玉说完，旭凤轻轻一皱眉，“嘶……”  
“对不起……”润玉这才发觉自己动作有点大，似乎是碰到了什么又硬又热的东西，慌忙动了动腰，避开那个部位，却把个玉琢的英俊面孔涨得通红。  
旭凤双手扶住润玉的腰，借力直起身子，贴上他的额头，哑着嗓子悄悄一笑，“我这心里七上八下，只怕冒进，却原来……”旭凤的笑越发促狭，嘴角邪魅一勾，“你也忍得这么辛苦了。”  
润玉身子微微后倾，眼神飘飘垂了下去，“胡说……”  
旭凤向上挺了挺腰，眨眨眼，连声纵宠，“好好好，我胡说。润玉你朗月端方，我便做一回登徒子吧！”  
说着，他也不待润玉有所反应，扣住他的腰凭空迅速一转，彻底将润玉压在了床上。  
青丝泼墨，流动纷扬，润玉的黑发在风里流淌，散在云烟色的枕被之间。他的云衫犹如被吹皱了的春水，被重重压在身下，露出胸口的大片略显苍白的皮肤。  
旭凤俯下身子，沿着那裸露的轨迹，一点点膜拜般落下细密的亲吻。  
润玉深深呼吸，看着旭凤精壮的身体，喷薄有力的腰腹，大理石般的肌理，宽厚的背展，触手之处皆是一团火热紧致。  
他伸出手指抚摸着一处仍显狰狞的伤疤，“新伤叠旧伤，”舒开手掌轻轻压在旭凤后腰，微微挺起身子，轻轻落下一吻，“我心疼。”  
旭凤有些怕痒的抽了一下腰，一条手臂搂住润玉的脖子，另一条手臂穿过他的腋下，将人密密实实的包裹起来，埋头封住润玉嘴唇，含住淡色唇瓣。  
润玉懒洋洋的摩挲着旭凤的后背，整个人犹如浸在温泉之中自由又舒适，无限享受的扬起颀长的脖颈，微微睁开眼睛：旭凤黑亮长发散在他宽厚背脊，发梢垂下，将两人丝丝缕缕的勾连在了一起。他情不自禁的向旭凤伸出了手，捏了捏圆润的耳垂。  
旭凤挑起凤目将他一望，鲜艳唇角勾起了一段银丝，平添无限的旖旎暧昧。他伸出手指勾了勾润玉的下巴，双眼微微迷了起来，眼见得桃花儿便飞上了身下人儿的眉梢眼角，风情醉人。  
“你脸红了，润玉。”  
润玉知道旭凤所言不虚，咬了咬有些红肿的唇，心头鼓点细密敲打，堪堪维持了一个还算平静的声音，“咳……凤凰的脸也红。”  
“我喜欢，”旭凤拨开润玉额前黑发，亲吻他的眼睛，“我喜欢，”  
吻过他的鼻尖，“我喜欢，”  
吻过他的唇角，“我喜欢。”  
“我喜欢，我喜欢……”  
我喜欢你，润玉。  
“凤凰……”润玉叹息般的呼唤旭凤的名字。  
孤寡冷清惯了的人，原是受不得一点点温柔美好的。  
这一声又一声的喜欢，卸掉了他浑身的力气，爱恋化作滚烫的雾，在他的眼睛里凝成了珠。  
“润玉？我，”旭凤瞧着他湿润的眼眶，急忙道，“是我做了什么让你不喜欢，不舒服……唔……”  
未讲完的话，被润玉含进了口中。  
他的手有意无意的盖住了旭凤的眼睛，倾注了毕生的柔情来让这个吻无限延长。  
润玉深深望着撑在他上方的旭凤，似乎一万年都未曾这样细致的瞧过他。却是唇边一笑，缓缓阖上眼睛，让那滚烫的泪滑落。  
从此我便不是孤家寡人。  
润玉轻声道，“以后我有凤凰了。便是我们，便不是我一个了。”  
旭凤心里剧震，痛得更爱，爱而更痛。  
他按住在自己眼睛处的润玉的手，鼻子泛酸，“是，润玉肯要我，我甚欢喜。”  
此时此刻，温热的身体相拥，润玉终于发现，原来过去那一万年，自己不是不介怀的。他也是天之骄子，他也是龙章凤姿，他也有天纵的骄傲，他也有远大的抱负，然而他的岁月却是那么的落寞。那些飞短流长的白天，那些形单影只的长夜，沉甸甸的压在心上无人可诉，疲惫的让人窒息，窒息的让人放弃。  
旭凤轻轻握住润玉发抖的手，慢慢拉下来。  
润玉的睫毛湿润成簇，湿润的黑色眼睛躲躲闪闪，清浅的泪却盈盈滑落。  
“不必躲着我。”旭凤有些执拗的托了托他的脸，吻去他的泪，“你所有的，都可以让我瞧见。”  
“凤凰……”润玉双臂紧箍住他的脖颈，终是哽咽。  
那个对着兄长撒娇的小凤凰终于长成伟岸的男人，撑起不透风雨的天空。  
旭凤静静抱紧润玉，感受着他在自己怀里一颤一颤，将脸埋在他的肩窝。  
水色纱幔层层落下，围起狭小而完整的一片与世隔绝。  
润玉心上的冰，被暖出了裂缝，慢慢融化。胸口开始一阵阵的发烫。  
润玉心里一动，了然含笑。  
旭凤先前只当润玉情绪激动，身子自然发热。渐渐觉得这热源似乎集中在了润玉心房之处，担心他不适，便撑起身子低头查看。  
寸长一段银龙在皮肤下游走成圆。  
“这是什么，润玉？”  
“唔，这个……”润玉眼皮犹有些红肿，却不夺他分毫的清俊。他想了想，似乎在斟酌词句，垂了垂眼睛微微一笑，轻声道，“这个位置应是龙之逆鳞。”  
旭凤点点头，好奇的伸出手戳了戳那段皮肤。本是无心，却引得润玉一阵急促呼吸。  
旭凤眨眨眼，呆呆的看着润玉。  
润玉一笑，伸手弹了旭凤额头，“傻凤凰。来。”他轻轻拍了拍旭凤的背。  
旭凤方才见润玉情绪不稳，本不打算再有动作，却被这轻轻一拍，再次撩动了心头的情火。他清了清干痒的喉咙，“润玉，允我？”  
润玉一笑，不复方才的清冷与压抑，嘴角的弧度不深不浅，眼睛却眨了眨，展开了醉人春意。  
明明还是方才那个人，一颦一笑却决然不同了。  
白莲朵朵漂浮在红尘的春水，荡漾了星云的影子。  
多了一点点的沉醉，多了一丝丝的迷人。  
旭凤一手抄到润玉后腰，将他整个人揽到自己怀里，埋头便吻。  
灼热的呼吸戳破了喉咙，润玉微微发抖的回手勾住旭凤的脖颈，张开整个身体迎接的所爱的人。  
旭凤有些粗暴的攀住润玉肩膀，小兽一般的胡乱亲吻他整个胸膛。初尝情事的他虽然缺乏技巧，却有着无与伦比的热情和爆发力，凭着雄性的本能探寻身下的躯体。不经意的，旭凤的鼻尖蹭过了胸前那一点点凸起，惹得润玉身子剧颤。  
旭凤心里又喜又好奇，含住润玉极其敏感的胸口，舌尖拨动着乳尖，间或探出牙齿轻轻噬咬，感受着那细瘦有力的腰肢一次次难耐的挺起。  
“凤，唔……凤，凰……”  
从未有过的欢愉与快乐在全身每一处毛孔游弋，润玉从来不知道自己可以这样的敏感，所有觉得舒适的感觉似乎被无限放大了。他的眼睛忽而难耐的睁大，忽而又陶醉眯起一条缝,闪闪烁烁的眼睛流动着纯白缭绕的光。  
肌肤相亲的爱犹如绵长的烈酒让人沉醉又热爱。  
“凤凰……”润玉伸出手捧住旭凤的脸，将人扯了过来，迫不及待的探进他的口腔，急切的与他的舌纠缠在了一起。  
他的双臂搂住他的背脊，而他的双手穿过他的后心。  
爱化作了欲，欲又融成了爱。最后都淋漓在难舍难分两具身体，胡乱的碰触，呼吸，呻吟，沦陷。  
旭凤难耐的自喉间轻呼出声。  
润玉搂抱着旭凤的脖颈，又想抚摸他的脸，更想抚慰他躁动的宽肩窄臀，于是只好一遍遍的逡巡摩挲，却诉不尽情之所钟。  
小腹处的硬物诚实的磨蹭，析出粘湿滑腻的液体。而润玉自己，也在对方的腹股留下了痕迹。  
情到浓时，征服与奉献的边界是如此的模糊柔软。  
“润玉，”旭凤含着他的嘴唇，一只手在他的小腹处反复摩擦，“可不可以……”  
“嗯……”  
旭凤心都快跳出来了，见他终于允准，下意识便做了个吞咽的动作，探身在润玉额头一吻，身子慢慢下滑了一些。  
润玉在旭凤发顶鼓励般的轻轻一吻。  
灼热的异物在润玉隐秘的部位逡巡，像是故意逗他一样绕来绕去。  
润玉心里有些紧张，却又觉得麻痒不已，一向稳重惯了又不好意思开口询问，便只好搂住旭凤后心轻轻抚摸。  
旭凤并非有意捉弄。他没这个心思，更没有这个经验。只是他对情爱之事实在是稚嫩，虽然知道该怎么做，却着实不得法门。  
再加上——  
润玉的双腿不知是由于紧张还是害羞，一直没怎么打开。  
“润玉……”  
“嗯？”  
润玉的心都被他磨得痒痒的，却也耐着性子等他开口或者动作。  
旭凤倾身咬着润玉耳垂，“腿分开些，好不好……”  
沙哑磁性的低沉声音还带着一点点撒娇般的请求。  
润玉立刻红了脸，心也柔软无力，回了一声“对不住”，同时伸展开了长腿。  
这意外的配合让旭凤心里又酥又麻，身体的另一个部位却愈发膨胀坚硬。  
那个坚挺灼热的部位，终于小心翼翼却无比坚定的顶开了润玉的身体。  
这种感觉无比的奇妙，从属与占有这两种相冲的感觉合二为一，化作一股春水滋润了整个灵魂。  
“疼吗？”旭凤环抱着润玉，在他额头落下轻柔的细吻，认真观察他的表情。  
润玉有些迷茫的眼睛雾气腾腾，懵懵懂懂的看着旭凤。  
疼吗。  
不疼。  
或者说，比起结合的巨大喜悦，其他的触感都不再有意义。  
紧致灼热的包裹让旭凤舒服得仰起头，几乎就要控制不住的大肆律动。但是连他自己都觉得紧得有些动不得，润玉应该会很不舒服。  
“我不动了。”旭凤狠狠咬了咬自己的舌根，短暂的刺痛带了些许清明。  
而润玉有些手足无措的接受着这忽然僵持下来的进攻，敏感的身体甚至能感觉到那饱满的膨胀和跳动，就那么结结实实的卡在那儿，撑着自己身体，颇有些说不清道不明的难受。  
“凤凰……”润玉他摸了摸旭凤湿润的鼻尖，伸出手臂将他勾到面前，摇了摇头，声音有丝不易察觉的颤抖，“你动吧。”  
旭凤都不知道是第几次干巴巴的吞咽了，一张俊脸憋得有些红，老老实实道，“我，我可能开始就不太容易停……”  
润玉被逗得噗嗤一声笑出来。  
然而他们都忘了，两个人的身体正紧紧连在一起。润玉这一笑，却让旭凤滑进去了好多。  
两人几乎同时发出满足的叹息。  
润玉的瞳孔放大，呼吸停滞，微微张开了嘴巴，失神的看着旭凤的脸。  
很难形容这种感觉。那滚烫的部位强有力的挤进了自己的身体，越过了最开始的进退维谷，变得顺畅无比，挺弄的滑到了自己身体最深处，好像自己被不可操控的烈火高高的抛起，不知道什么时候才能落下。  
旭凤两颗贝齿狠狠咬住下唇。  
甬道深处的灼热和紧致，柔软和湿润，让他舒服的几乎哼出声。刚才那个意外，让他顺顺利利的刮擦着软肉，一路被紧紧咬住一般抵达了的最最灼热的内部。  
肉体上舒适的刺激与精神上全面的侵犯在结合的部位爆发出烫人的烈火，熊熊而起，把二人烧化。  
旭凤便如他自己所说的，一旦开始就真的没办法停止。  
黏腻和紧箍一分一秒的吞噬他的理智，让他每一次顶撞都比上一次更用力，更深入。  
润玉的眉头一开始还只是在他深顶之时皱起来，退出时缓缓松开。到了后面就只能紧紧的蹙在一起，吸着气，然后紧紧咬住嘴唇。  
饶是他如斯定力，仍然控制不了身体原始的冲动。  
他没办法控制胸膛的难耐起伏，没办法控制整个上身剧烈的痉挛颤抖，没办法控制紧紧按在旭凤胯部的手，没办法控制自己越来越分开的长腿。  
他只能用最后的清醒狠狠咬牙，不让自己丢人的出声。  
而周遭，并没有因为他的自禁丧失了声响。  
结合部位的啧啧水声，成年男子肉体强有力的撞击声，压抑的粗喘声，接吻时唇舌叫唤的碰触声，不绝于耳。  
更何况，还有旭凤在他耳边时不时的伴着错乱呼吸的呼唤，“润玉，润玉是我的，润玉，润玉，我的，润玉，润玉……”  
润玉隐约觉得自己的牙齿被快感冲的合不上了。  
他一边时不时的用呼吸和哼声回应旭凤，一边费力的吞咽下几乎脱口而出的呻吟。  
润玉的内里越发的湿润而灼热，搂住旭凤的手像生怕他会突然离开似的，几乎要扎进他的后背。  
他爱他。  
他与他爱他一样的爱他。  
他们互相需要，互相爱慕，互相依偎。  
快感一波波的从灼热的部位浪一般的扩散，旭凤的力度与频率渐渐稳定到一个令人迷乱的程度，他也终于找回了自己的部分呼吸和视力，看着润玉的脸来分散一部分精力。  
润玉蹙眉咬唇，眼睛水汪汪的一片，毫无章法的晃着头，黑发汗湿的贴在的光洁如玉的额头和脖颈，间或发出忍耐不住的鼻音。  
旭凤深深吸了一口气，让自己稍稍慢了下来，发觉润玉双目趁着这个空隙也在渐渐聚光。  
他十分享受这个美妙的身体，享受润玉的意乱情迷。  
而润玉，终于也把眼睛重新定格在了旭凤的脸庞。他凝视着旭凤此刻略显压抑忍耐的五官，以及滚动在宽厚流畅的肌肉上的晶莹汗珠。  
自己身上也是这样汗湿黏腻。  
但是，汗水在这浅蜜色充满爆发里的肌肉的流动，一定比自己的样子好看的多，润玉想着，不由微微一笑。  
旭凤却看着这精致到艳丽的面容，淡淡勾起的唇角，又忍不住狠狠顶弄了一下。  
“唔，啊……”  
润玉方才一笑，不自觉的松开了牙齿，被旭凤这一撞，呻吟终究是脱口而出。  
润玉有些慌乱的忙忙捂住嘴巴。  
旭凤闻听，却是爱极了情难自制的旖旎音色，身下不由的又胀大了几分。他浓眉一挑，却是坏笑，“不许捂。”  
润玉眨了眨眼睛，手背并没有从唇边拿下来，甚至还变了变位置，试图盖住自己半张脸。  
旭凤嘿嘿一笑，心道润玉脸皮薄嫩，这是真的害羞了。有心不再为难，但是，又实在恋着他那迷人的失控嗓音。  
脑海天人交战了半日，终于——  
都说自己是登徒子了！  
“润玉可知我心里有多欢喜。”  
律动比先前慢了下来，却开始时不时的就是一个深深顶入，偏偏这个坏心的凤凰这时候还跟自己说起了话，润玉一向纵他，又不好不回，只好轻轻应了一声。与此同时，旭凤又是一个深顶，润玉又不可控的发出了声音。  
润玉又好气又好笑，作势拍了旭凤后腰一把，“凤凰闹我……”  
旭凤嘿嘿一笑，“润玉你又何必克制，再说我喜欢听，”他俯身稳住润玉嘴唇，“你怎样我都爱极。”  
润玉看着这打不得骂不得的脸，无奈的微微挺起身子，想蹭蹭他的额头。  
不成想旭凤这时用力，而润玉一动，让结合的内部发生了微妙的撞击。  
“啊！”  
灭顶的快感尖锐的刺穿肉体，燎原一般乱窜着炸开灿烂火花。  
旭凤莫名，转而又懂得了。  
润玉因为强烈的快感不由得锁紧了甬道，紧窄舒适得让旭凤直吸气。  
原来是这里。  
旭凤不再多话，将润玉手腕扣在床上，与他十指缠绕，埋头在润玉颈窝，调整到了方才的位置便大肆快速的律动。  
润玉终于彻底明白，方才的愉悦与此刻让人失禁一般的快感相比，简直不足一提。  
极致的快感疯狂的冲刷着他最敏感的部位，他的头皮发麻，四肢发软，整个身体陷入癫狂的痉挛与错乱，张开的嘴巴发出一声声又沙又哑的呻吟。  
润玉已经不知道自己说了什么，也不知道自己到底发出了怎样的叫声。  
但是旭凤知道。  
他的耳朵就贴着润玉的侧脸。  
润玉清丽的声线挣扎而绝望，搅进了一种叫做妩媚诱人的东西，开始还是随着节奏的嗯啊音节，而后陷入无意识的欢叫。  
旭凤直觉自己快要忍不住了。  
他的律动不减，只想引诱出润玉更动人更柔软的声音。  
他贴在润玉耳边，安抚性的吹了吹气，“润玉，我在呢，是我，是凤凰……”  
龙涎香浓烈得让人头晕目眩。  
润玉似乎被这声音安慰到了，喃喃道，“是凤凰，好……凤，啊……唔……凤凰……”  
旭凤觉得自己可能要化在润玉身上了。  
“是我。润玉怎样我都爱。知不知道？”  
生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，润玉开始变得鼻音浓重，迷茫的点头。  
“你喜不喜欢我这样？”旭凤小兽一般伏在润玉凝脂白玉的身体上。  
“喜欢……喜欢，啊……”  
旭凤的理智全面沦陷，也不再想找回。  
“润玉，你都没有说你也爱我。”旭凤咬咬唇，发泄般又是狠狠一下。  
“凤凰，凤凰停……”润玉眼前一片迷茫，快感还是那样爆裂一般绵延不绝，“我，我也……啊！”  
一双粗糙温暖的手安抚到了润玉迟迟没有没照顾到的部位，蛊惑的上下摩擦。  
“你从来没有自渎过。润玉，”旭凤手部慢慢加快了动作，情动道，“从此以后你所有的第一次，都给我。我也都给你，好不好？”  
前后夹击终于让润玉彻底崩溃了。  
为何会这样舒服呢，舒服的让人发狂。  
润玉哆哆嗦嗦的捧住旭凤的脸，几乎是啃噬着他的唇，沙哑着嗓子，断断续续道，“旭凤，我也爱……你……”  
旭凤终于可以不用再忍了。这一刻他只想把自己塞进润玉的身体，又或者让润玉进驻自己的心肠。  
而润玉也是这般思想。他不顾一切的享受这灭顶快感，不顾一切的迎合摇摆。  
爱欲是这样的剧烈深厚。  
肉体诚实的抵死缠绵，魂灵更加难解难分。  
随着一前一后两声低吼，旭凤整个人放松下来，贴俯在了润玉身上。  
润玉甬道被灼热浇灌，控制不住的痉挛收紧，而这收紧又再度加重了滚烫的舒适，再加上前面的释放，让他整个身体微微打着颤儿，发着抖。他茫然着睁着眼睛，似乎不知自己身在何方仙境，只知紧紧抱着身上的男人汲取无限的温柔热爱，不愿撒手。  
而旭凤，徜徉在润玉化作的一片温暖春水里，舒服的不想说话。  
他们暂时都没有发觉，润玉胸口的寸长银龙正在慢慢改变形状，龙涎香，也渐渐的变换了味道。

 

下章预告：继续发一些小甜饼。旭凤偷偷去看望白矖，惊讶的发现了她容貌的秘密。


End file.
